


break up with your girlfriend, i’m bored

by starstruck_platforms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Underage Masturbation, kindaichi and washio are v brief lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms
Summary: Hinata loves Kageyama. But, there are two problems.1. Kageyama is straight.2. Kageyama has a girlfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	break up with your girlfriend, i’m bored

**Author's Note:**

> this was published on my wattpad acc on blurryface’s 5th birthday

"H-Hurry! I want your stuff in me!"

"C-Coming!" The third-year unleashes his load inside of the desperate Hinata, who came at the same time as him. The older teen pulls out and quickly takes out his wallet, while remaining cautious of anyone that could walk into the empty classroom.

Hinata pulls his boxers and pants up, and gets met with 6000 Yen, offered from the nameless third-year.

"I-I want to do this again. Is this enough?"

The first-year pockets the cash and says, "Let's do more positions next time."

The taller male blushes and nods. The shorter pecks his lips, and leaves.

"You have my number." he says before closing the door. Hinata walks down the hall, and rolls his eyes with a scoff.

'He got lucky.'

If you look at it from a black and white perspective, you could call Shōyo Hinata a male prostitute. But he only takes tips from those that he deems worthy of having sex with him again. If you hook up with him, it's a 50/50 chance that you get to do it again.

The ginger takes out his burner phone and goes through his long list of text messages from other needy students.

'Class 3-A, in five. Gonna have to make this quick, my curfew is in two hours.'

Hinata jogs up the stairs to the top floor, and opens the door to his sex appointment.

"You're here early. Eager?" his client says, sitting on one of the desks with a smirk. 

The slutty ginger returns it and walks towards him. He places his hands on the taller's chest and looks up at him with devious puppy dog eyes.

"I'm always eager to get fucked. Don't let me down." The older student unzips his zipper and pulls down his pants, unveiling his member.

"Get me wet first."

"Yes sir."

The smaller gets on his knees and inhales as much as he could into his throat, beginning to suck instantly.

'So big. I can't even fit all of it in.'

"F-Fuck, you're better than I th-thought." he says, grunting a little from the teen's impressive BJ skills.

Hinata lets go when he felt the tip twitch, stroking the erect penis a few times before standing up.

"I'm ready already." the Decoy says, sliding onto one of the desks butt naked.

The client smirks and positions himself. "Fingered yourself already? You must really want it."

"Fuck me hard." the boy says, raising his legs in the air to expose himself.

"Alright." He thrusts into Hinata's entrance harshly, taking him by wind and making him moan loudly. It was only a few thrusts in that the boys heard footsteps coming near.

"Who was that?" Hinata whispers, putting on the 'scared girlfriend' act.

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll check it out." The older pulls out and zips up.

'We were just getting started. Who the hell is interrupting?' Hinata curses internally.

When the taller teen opened the door, he immediately left the room and closes the door swiftly.

"H-Hey Saeko! What're you doing here?"

"I was looking for you! I'm glad I found you here, our classroom was my last resort since you come here quite frequently."

Hinata rolls his eyes and began to get dressed. 'Goddamn it. Stupid girlfriends always ruin the fun.'

He takes a glance at his client's phone, and texts him.

_**Let's continue at another time and place. Make sure Saeko doesn't intervene.** _

_**See you soon 💋** _

The ginger quietly leaves the classroom through the other door, and tries to pass the couple from behind.

As soon as he thought it was safe, he booked it to the exit that leads the back of Karasuno High. He hops onto his bike, and gets home as quick as he could.

'I hope I'm not late. Mom will be super mad if I'm not home by 10.'

Hinata started doing this "business" since his best friend Kageyama (whom he has a massive crush on) got a girlfriend three months ago. No one knows about Hinata's secret, except for himself and his clients.

It's a coping mechanism. Volleyball wasn't enough; he wanted another way. Sex was the first thing that came to mind while he thought about it three months ago.

When Hinata got home, he unlocks the door with his key and walks into the pitch black home as quietly as possible.

'Seems like mom and Natsu are asleep, which is great. What's not great is my boner, goddamn it.'

The Decoy changes to his pajamas (shirt and boxers) when he gets to his room, and gets into bed. He squirms as he tries to take care of his issue as quietly as he could, trying not to make a sound.

Hinata covers his mouth and faps as he thinks about Kageyama.

The boy closes his eyes, and images of Kageyama flashed through as he continued.

'Kageyama...Kageyama...'

"K-Kageyama!" he whimpers, his body shaking when he finished. Intense chills from arousal shot through his body like electricity.

The ginger lets go of his member and pants quietly. He continued to think about the handsome setter as he drifted off into sleep.

A final image flashed through his mind. Kageyama and his girlfriend with smiles on their faces as they look at each other lovingly.

"Kageyama...why her?"

He went to sleep, with a single tear streaming down his right cheek. 

"Hinata, you doing okay?" Kageyama asks before tossing to the shorter teen, who was staring off into space. He snaps out of it from the raven's question and nods with a sunny smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it. You look...different."

"How?"

"Your eyes. They aren't as vibrant and cheerful as they used to be."

Hinata furrows his brows and crosses his arms.

"Why are you paying attention to my eyes? Weirdo."

The raven's eye twitches, and he tosses the ball to him at an impossible speed on accident. Unsurprisingly, the older didn't receive it.

"Kageyama! You did it again!" he says with annoyance, picking up the ball and tossing it back.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got annoyed." the younger says, catching it.

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it boke. Just practice your shitty receives."

"Hmph." They continued practicing in silence, with the occasional backhanded comment from the two.

"Oof, it's time for morning practice. Wanna do this after school?" Kageyama says, throwing the ball back to Hinata and picking up his jacket.

'I have to meet with Turnip Head at 8.'

"What time?"

"Is five okay?"

Hinata nods eagerly. "Yeah!"

Kageyama smirks and prepares for the race. "Cool."

The smirk made Hinata's heart flutter. 

Then, the setter ran. The spiker chases after him, yelling how unfair it was that he got a head start. Kageyama simply rolled his eyes, and wasn't surprised when the shorter caught up with him.

They make eye contact for a moment before they increased their speed. When they reached the doors to the gym, they quickly confirmed that Hinata was the winner.

"Hehe, I won. You gotta treat me after this."

"55 wins for you, 54 for me. I'll kick your ass next time." Kageyama says, panting heavily. Hinata analyzed Kageyama for a moment, and blushes slightly from how tired he was.

The panting, the sweat, the clothing on his body that fit him perfectly, which shown some of his muscles. It made Hinata's heart race from the feelings, and his stomach is getting all fluttery from the butterflies.

'Why do I have to love a taken man?'

"Are you two going in or not?" a familiar voice asks.

The boys turn, and groan when they see the extremely salty Tsukishima accompanied with his best friend Yamaguchi.

They say nothing and push the doors open, walking inside. The first-years immediately get greeted by their superiors, as usual.

"Now that everybody's here, let's start. Time to jog everyone!" Daichi orders.

"Right!"

"See you later."

"Later!" Hinata waves at Kageyama goodbye, and walks to his first class.

'I haven't seen Yua all day. I will be forever grateful if she isn't here.' He enters his classroom and takes out all of the necessities for said subject.

The bell rings and he stares at the door, praying that Yua doesn't walk in.

Yua is Kageyama's girlfriend. Her and the jealous ginger share the same first period, as well as their seventh.

"Yua?" the teacher calls, taking role call.

Thirty seconds pass.

Nothing. Not even panicking footsteps. 

Hinata grins for a second out of glee. 'Hell yeah. Kageyama is all mine today.'

"Alright then. Class, open your books to page 118." While Hinata was trying to pay attention, he couldn't stop thinking about his crush. Or rather, his one true love.

'I want him soooo baaaad. If only I could convert him,' Then, an idea struck him.

Mentally, he smirks mischievously.

'Or maybe, I can.'

After that class, Hinata's day went by as normal. He hung out with Kageyama during lunch, he went to afternoon practice after school, and practiced his shitty receives with Kageyama at five PM, as planned.

"You don't want to walk home with me?" Kageyama asked after they were done. 

Hinata nods and checks the time. He didn't want to be late.

"Yeah, I have to do some errands for mom. She told me to pick up some stuff after school."

Skeptical, Kageyama asks, "Hinata, when's your curfew?"

"10. Why?"

"Just asking. Later." Kageyama walks in the usual route they usually took.

"Bye!" Hinata sped off into the other direction, cycling to Kindaichi's location as fast as he could.

'I'll execute the plan when I don't have anyone scheduled and he isn't hanging out with that clingy bitch.'

**Kageyama's POV**

I only took a few steps before I turned around and began to follow Hinata.

Hinata seems to be in a hurry for errands. What is he up to?

He's been acting weird all day. No, he's been acting weird ever since I got together with Yua three months ago. He's been...how do I describe it...

Squirmish? No. 

Eerie? No.

Anxious seems like the right word. I noticed how shaky his hands are when I talk about Yua.

What would he be anxious about? Yua's really nice, and really cute.

I like her a lot.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. The sensation is giving off the text message vibe.

I take it out and check. A text from Yua.

_**Hey Tobio! I hope you had a good day today. I'm sorry for not being able to come to school, I'm still a bit ill.** _

_**it's okay :)** _

_**are you feeling better?** _

_**Yes!** _

_**I feel a lot better than last weekend.** _

_**that's good** _

_**Are you coming over?** _

_**no, not today** _

_**i have to do something. it may take a few hours.** _

_**are you okay with that?** _

_**Do what you have to do Tobio** _

_**I'll survive :)** _

_**good** _

_**i have to go now, i'll talk to you later, kay?** _

_**Mhm! Love you!** _

_**love you too** _

I take a deep breath, and pause when I see Hinata's bike near the Seijoh gym. 

Why the hell is he at Seijoh? There's no purpose for him to be around here. Is he in the gym?

As I grew nearer and nearer to the gym, I hear weird noises from the storage room doors. Then, it comes clear to me. Moaning?

I put my ear against the door, and listen to the action on the other side.

"K-Kindaichi! Harder, go harder!"

"O-Okay." That was definitely Turnip Head. But, that voice...I'm trying to process who that may be.

I continue to listen to the moaning, waiting for them to speak again.

"H-Hinata, I'm coming!"

"D-Do it with me Kindaichi."

My heart drops.Hinata?

I take multiple steps back.

Why the hell is Hinata doing that with Turnip Head? Are they dating or something? No, that's impossible. There is no way for them to get close like that.

I knew Hinata was gay, but I didn't expect for him to be dating someone from one of our competitor teams.

"This is a one-time thing. Tell anyone and you'll regret it." Hinata threatens.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be sure to remove your number."

"Same. We're gonna beat you in the next match, Turnip Head." I hide behind a large tree and wait for them to leave.

Thank god, I timed it right.

"See ya." Turnip Head says, walking away. Hinata doesn't say anything and walks to where his bike was parked, driving away soon after.

I stop hiding and walk home.

So, they aren't dating. But they definitely aren't friends. Was it only a hook-up? I guess so.

Why Turnip Head though? That's what I can't wrap my head around.

I'm going to talk to Hinata about this when he comes over tomorrow. Or I can just invite him as soon as I get home; my house isn't that far away from Seijoh.

Yeah, I'm inviting him. This hookup is pissing me off.

It also left me scarred. I never expected, nor wanted to hear Hinata's moans while having sex.

Wait. He lost his virginity before I did.

"FUCK YOU HINATAAAA!"

Oh! Another text message.

It's my mother this time.

**_Tobio, your father and I are going to go grocery shopping. If you can come home soon, that would be appreciated. I'm getting a little worried about you._ **

**_i'm coming home now_ **

**_Perfect! Feel free to bring Yua or Hinata over to keep you company._ **

Perfect. Everything is falling into place.

**_i'll be fine_ **

****

**_i'm going to be home in 10 minutes_ **

****

**_Okay_ **

I take a sigh of relief, and text Hinata.

_**can you come over?** _

_**i wanna talk to you about something.** _

_**Sure!** _

_**What do you want to talk to me about?** _

_**i'll tell when you get here** _

_**i want to talk to you face to face** _

_**Kageyama, are you okay?** _

_**i'm fine?** _

_**are you okay** _

_**Yeah** _

_**Um, I'll text you when I'm there.** _

_**alright** _

_**see u soon** _

_**Yerp** _

When I looked up from my phone, I was at my front door. That was fast. 

I walk in, and the house is completely empty. They must have left already.

I go to my room and dump my backpack onto the ground, while collapsing onto my bed at the same time.

I'm nervous.

**Hinata's POV**

As I get closer to his house, my heartbeat gets more intense. I'm not even sure if I can execute my plan when I get to his place.

Whatever. If I see a chance, I'll take it.

I park my bike next to his house and knock. I can hear a vague "Come in!"

It's silent. Are his parents not home?

"Kageyama?" I call, slowly walking to his room.

"Here." 

I'm going to be alone, with Kageyama.

In his house.

With no one around.

I smack my head before I open the door. Stop it, dirty thoughts!

I walk in, and lock eyes with Kageyama instantly. He's sat on his bed, looking at me with a blank expression.

"H-Hey."

"Hey. Sit next to me, I want to ask you something."

I gulp and comply. My body is getting squirmish.

"What's up?"

He takes a deep breath and says, "Hinata, did you lose your virginity yet?"

Shit.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I wanted to see if you were lying or not. And, I already know the answer."

"What are you talking about?" If he knows about my secret, I'm dead.

"You had sex with Turnip Head, didn't you?"

My eyes widen and my face gets hot.

"How do you know that?!" I stand up and glare at him with clenched fists. How can he maintain such a blank expression?!

"I heard you and Turnip Head in the Seijoh storage room. I followed you."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because you're acting weird," He stands up and looks down at me. "Hinata, was that your first time?"

I'm dead. I may as well answer his questions truthfully, there's no point anymore.

"No."

“Who's the other dude?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"If I say it, he'll find out."

"Okay. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"How many guys have you slept with?" I bite my lip and look away out of guilt.

"Countless." I mutter.

"Why are you doing this? Why didn't you tell me?" He sounds too calm. I don't like it.

"I-I...I..." If I say it, it will turn into a confession. He'll hate me if he found out that I love him, more than a friend.

"Say it. I won't judge."

"Y-You will." My vision is getting watery. Am I really about to cry in front of my crush right now?

"Hinata?"

"P-Please d-don't hate m-me." I cover my face and cry into my hands. I don't want him to leave.

His strong arms pull me into a hug.

"Don't cry. It'll be okay, I don't hate you. I just want to know why your doing this, that's all."

I sniffle and bury my face into his neck while clinging onto his shirt.

"I-I'm doing it s-so I can cope."

"What are you recovering from?" His voice lowers to a gentle tone, while lightly petting the back of my head.

"Y-You d-don't love me back."

"What are you talking about? I love you."

I shake my head and look at him. "No. Your love isn't the same as mine."

His pretty navy blue eyes amplify when he realizes.

I look down and drop my arms. My body is stuck in a numb state.

A quiet laugh of defeat slips through my lips. "I totally crushed our friendship, didn't I?"

His gentle hug turns into a squeeze. Kageyama whispers, "I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. Is there anything that I can do to help you cope?"

I grin and say, "Kiss me."

He lets go of me, and sits on his bed with pink cheeks.

"I never kissed a guy before."

"I'll teach you," I sit on his lap and caress his arms. "Put your arms around my waist."

"Okay." This is a dream, it has to be. If it is, I don't want to wake up.

"You haven't kissed Yua yet, have you?"

"Not yet."

"Close your eyes, and lean in." After a few seconds, our lips were pressed against each other's. So soft.

Crap, I'm getting hard.

We separate after a few seconds. Kageyama opens his eyes and says, "Your lips are soft. Can I kiss you again?"

"Go for it." He kisses me again and I cup his cheeks. His hands move to my hips, and he grips them.

He keeps his face extremely close to mine when we separated.

"Is that it?"

"It seems like you want more. You like this?"

He bites his lip, and nods slowly. "You come first though. What else do you want?"

I smirk and tug on his shirt. "I want to know what you want."

His dark blue orbs widen. "You...You really want me to do whatever I want?"

"That's what I'm saying."

He checks me out, and bites his lip.

"This is putting me in a sexuality crisis."

"Nothing wrong with experimenting." I whisper, caressing his cheek.

"I'm sorry Yua," he murmurs to himself. "So, you want me to take my shirt off?"

I take off my shirt to make him more comfortable. "I want you to do whatever you want. Don't hesitate, I'm ready."

"Alright." He takes off his shirt and goes after my neck, lightly nibbling on my skin. His teeth sink into my flesh.

"Ah~!" I grab his shoulders, and my erection increases, making it even more uncomfortable. Kageyama stops biting and releases my hips.

"Lay down."

"O-Okay." I do what he says and he gets on top of me, kissing my neck again.

"Nn.." I whimper a little, increasing as he moves down.

"Hard already, huh?" he says sexily with a smirk, taking a glance at me with devious eyes. My dick throbs from his stare.

He pecks my stomach, and pulls them down. Instantly, Kageyama puts my entire member into his mouth and sucks.

A loud moan comes out of me. How is he so good at this? Isn't this his first time doing stuff like this?!

My legs begin to shake. "K-Kageyama, d-don't—nn, ah!"

I can't form words. My mind is getting hazy.

I'm going to cum, crap! If he swallows it, I'm going to be so embarrassed.

"I'm c-coming!" Kageyama stopped sucking, but still kept his mouth on my cock.

He releases me when I was done, and he wipes his mouth from remaining semen.

"B-Bakayama. You don't swallow it."

"I wanted to. I'm allowed to do whatever I want." he remarks, spreading my legs apart and leaning in to kiss me.

"K-Kageyama, what else do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm. Mind if I touch this?" His finger presses against my hole. I inhale sharply, and close my eyes tightly.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-No. J-Just didn't expect it." I open my eyes slowly and touch his cheek.

He gets off of me and takes my hand, lifting me up. "Hinata, get on all fours."

"W-Which way?"

"Show me your anus. I wanna look at it more." Why does he want to see it?! He better not finger me raw, I hate that. With a little bit of hesitance, I follow his instructions. I'm blushing so deeply right now, oh my god.

I never exposed myself in this position. God, I hate how curious this guy is.

"You're really wet. It's like sexual fluids."

"Sh-Shut up."

Kageyama touches it again, making me whimper. "Can I put my finger in?"

"You have to make it wet first."

He removes his finger. "Can you show me?"

Crap.

"I-I can try." I lick one of my fingers for a few seconds and reach back, rubbing it for a little before going in. Jeez, I'm tight.

"Mm..." I moan into the bedsheets, going deeper. This is so embarrassing, fingering myself in front of the guy I'm madly in love with. I can hear his gentle grunting from behind.

"You're so cute Hinata. I wanna do it now." Kageyama says.

"Okay." I take my finger out, and his goes in soon after. Oh my god, I want his dick so bad.

"I'm adding another finger."

I whimper as a response. "K-Kageyama..."

"Yes?"

"G-Go deeper. Please."

Kageyama takes his finger out. "Are you loose enough?"

"Yeah." I lie, turning around to lay on my back. He took off his underwear; he's huge.

He connects his hands with mine, kissing me softly as he inserts himself into me.

"Mm!" I moan into the kiss, hooking my legs around his waist. He's thicker than I thought, fuck.

"You're squeezing around me. You okay?" he whispers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going, Kageyama."

"I just do this, right?" He backs up a little and hits the spot instantly. "Eep!"

"Did it hurt?"

I shake my head radically. "Hit that spot again. It felt so good, do it again!"

"You're so cute Hinata." he murmurs into my ear, repeating the same thrusting motion into my special spot. Kageyama is different than the others. He was able to hit my prostate only after two thrusts. He's going to make me cum again, even though we just started.

"K-Kageyama...I-I'm going t-to c-come again." I pant into his shoulder.

"Let's do it together."

"I love you Tobio."

"I love you too Shouyou." He kisses me, and his hot stuff fills me up soon after. My stomach is getting warm.

He nuzzles his face into my neck. "Sorry. I have a lot."

"It's okay. I like it."

"Hinata, I love you."

I slip my hands out of Kageyama's grasp and hug him with loose arms.

"I love you too."

Kageyama slowly pulls out and sits up, panting like he just got done doing an hour long marathon.

"Did we really...just have..."

I sit up and peck his lips. "We did."

"Do you feel better?"

"Mhm." We gaze into each other's eyes in silence.

"Kageyama..."

"Hinata." Our lips clash and we fall backwards, our bodies meshed.

"Hinata, do you think that you can sleep over?"

"I can ask." I say with a grin.

"My parents would say yes. They like you." His hand touches my cheek.

I touch his chest and kiss his jaw. "I hope so."

"For some reason, I'm glad you were my first time."

I giggle and touch the hand cupping my cheek. "I'm happy that I got to be intimate with you."

It still sucks that he can't be mine. Just having sex with him once isn't going to cure my broken heart. 

Especially since he's straight.

"Hinata."

"Yeah?"

"I'm excited again."

"I can feel it. You're so big and thick, I love it."

"Hinata..."

"We can do a lot of things before your parents come back."

He bites his lip and touches my cheek.

"I'm okay with that."

When I woke up, I quickly realized that I was in Kageyama's room, in Kageyama's arms, in Kageyama's clothes. Why am I here again?

Holy shit. I had sex with Kageyama. And he said that he loved me, multiple times.

Did he even mean it? Or was he so sex drunk that he just said it because I did?

"Nngh...what the fuck?" Kageyama whispers, sitting up with adorable bedhead. I swiftly turn around, my cheeks getting extremely hot.

Kageyama probably doesn't remember, like I do. I'll never forget it; last night was a dream come true.

"Hinata, you awake yet?" His morning voice is so sexy.I don't respond and close my eyes.

"Hinataaa, wake up." His voice is getting closer.

His breathing is giving me chills. Kageyama whispers, "Wake up."

"Okay, okay. I'm awake." I open my eyes and sit up, leaning against the wall with my legs brought up to my chest.

He smiles and says, "Morning."

His smile is just as contagious as mine. "Good morning."

Kageyama yawns loudly and gets out of bed. Are we going to talk about last night? He's acting as if nothing ever happened.

"Erm, Kageyama?"

"What's up?" Oh my god, he is so hot.

"Um, about last night..." He raises a brow, and kneels in front of me.

"It was fun, but we should forget about it."

"W-What?"

"We have to forget about it so we don't regret it in the future."

I grit my teeth and look at my lap.

"You can forget, but I won't. Just because you had sex with me doesn't magically cure my broken heart. You said and did stuff that hit really close to home Kageyama," I rant, trying to wipe away the tears filling up.

"You left bite marks on me. You called me cute multiple times. You kissed me multiple times. You said that you were glad that I was your first. You said...y-you said you loved me."

"Hinata-"

I glare at him and snap. "Shut up! I don't want to hear your bull Bakayama. Don't say that you love me when you clearly don't! Don't kiss me, don't try to seduce me, don't flirt with me, DON'T TRY ANYTHING!"

When I was done, he was stunned.

I huff angrily and take off Kageyama's shirt and throw it onto the floor, putting on my shorts and shirt from yesterday.

"Hinata, before you go."

"What?"

"I know you said not to, but I don't care. I'm not lying when I say I love you."

My body trembles from anger and frustration.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, AND YOU SAID THAT YOU'RE STRAIGHT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME IN THE SAME WAY!" I scream, quietly crying.

He grabs my hand and turns me around, kissing me harshly. This is the hardest he has ever crashed his lips against mine.

I can't move, he has both of my hands in his grasp. Kageyama parts our lips, exhaling a gasp of air.

"K-Kageyama, did you kiss me as hard as you could?"

"Yeah. A normal gentle one wouldn't work, so I tried doing it as hard as possible. Hinata, I will say it a million times until you believe me. I love you."

I shake my head slowly. "No you don't. Your straight, you have a girlfriend." Kageyama looks down and falls to his knees, letting go of my hands and clinging onto my shirt.

"I love you." he murmurs. I stare his scalp for a moment, but hold back from touching his hair.

"I have to go," I say coldly. I take his hands off of my shirt and pick up my backpack.

"When we go back to school on Monday, pretend this has never happened. You can forget, but I won't."

"Promise me something before you go."

"What?"

"Don't hook up with men anymore."

The anger in me intensifies. "I can't do that. Sex is the only thing that makes me feel loved, even if it's with guys I don't know or guys from our competitor teams."

"That's twisted Hinata."

"I know. Maybe I'll change, maybe I won't. But I want you to get your shit together, and figure out whether you actually love me or Yua."

He remains silent.

"Bye Kageyama."

**Kageyama's POV**

I stood still as I listened to Hinata's footsteps. The front door opens, and closes.

"Fuck me." I mumble, collapsing onto my bed.

This is all my fault. I couldn't control my hidden feelings for Hinata. I don't want to have feelings for Hinata. I don't want to like guys in general; I just want to like girls exclusively, not both.

I can still feel his lips on mine. They were soft, and tasted like cherry.

_"K-Kageyama, d-don't—nn, ah!"_

_"Kageyama, go deeper. Please."_

_"I love you Tobio."_

Hinata's moans, whimpers and sentences from last night are stuck in my head. He was so cute, I want to have sex with him again. I don't think a round 2 is possible though, since he's mad at me.

Ughhh, I'm so conflicted! I want Hinata to stop sleeping with other men, and I want him to be mine. I have wanted that for a long time, but I still hate myself for being into dudes.

I can't say it. I already convinced everyone that I was straight, they wouldn't believe me if I came out as bi.

Guilt piles up inside of me when I think about Yua. Even if I had a chance to date Hinata, there's still Yua. Would she be angry if I told her?

Do I even like her sexually? She's really cute and really nice, but I never thought of her in that way.

I sit up and take my phone to text her.

**_hey yua. can i come over?_ **

****

**_That would be great! I'm really lonely rn_ **

****

**_same_ ** ****

**_i'll have to ask my parents, but i think it'll be fine_ **

****

**_Okay! Text me if your coming, kay?_ **

****

**_i will_ ** ****

**_i miss you_ **

****

**_That's new 🤔😂_ ** ****

**_But I miss you too_ ** ****

**_whateverrrrrr_ ** ****

**_alright, i'll see you in an hour or two. maybe sooner_ **

****

**_Hope so :)_ ** ****

**_Have a good day! I love you!_ **

****

**_love you too_ **

I take a sigh of relief, and hold my stomach. It feels like a rock is inside of me, which may represent guilt.

So much has happened within the past 24 hours. But the most prominent one was last night.

My first time, with my best friend. I don't regret it at all, even though I said otherwise.

I facepalm with a sigh. What the hell is wrong with me.

My internalized homophobia is affecting my relationship with Hinata in a negative way, and I hate myself for it.

I need to stop lying! I want Hinata to stop hooking up with random guys for twisted love, I want to be more specific about my love for him.

No, it's too late. He hates me, he probably thinks that I think it was just a simple hookup, like he's used to.

I need to get ready. Overthinking this is giving me a headache.

Yua will help me take my mind off of things.

**_i'm here_ **

****

**_Come on in!_ ** ****

**_The door is unlocked_ **

Once I took a step inside, the stones of guilt come back. Yua...

I have to come clean about this to her. The guilt inside will devour me if I don't.

I open Yua's door slowly, and almost choke on my spit from her instantaneous gaze.

"Hi Tobio." she says with a gentle smile.

"H-Hey." I sit next to her, and look down at my lap. My heart is pounding so much from the guilt. I feel nauseous.

"You don't look so good. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Stay calm, stay calm. It won't be a secret for much longer.

"Yua, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it, okay?"

A concerned expression appear on her face, but she covers her eyes with her hands. This is probably a bad idea, but here goes nothing.

I kiss her like Hinata did to me, and it clicked.

I don't like her in that way.

When we separate, Yua stammers, "T-Tobio, w-what was that f-for?"

"Yua, I have to tell you something."

"W-What?" The anxiety is getting bad. The one time I need my spirits lifted, my sun is mad at me and not even around.

I inhale and say in one breath, "IcheatedonyouandI'mreallysorryandIhopeyouforgiveme!"

"Wait wait, what?"

I stand up and bow to her as an apology. "I'm sorry for cheating on you Yua."

"Um, would you mind telling me what happened?" My head raises reflexively. She doesn't appear to be angry like most girlfriends would react.

"You aren't mad?"

She shakes her head and pats the spot I was previously sitting at. "Come sit and tell me."

I sit next to her and explain what happened the night before, excluding unnecessary details.

"Oh, so you...like him?" she concluded when I was done.

I nod slowly. "I don't know what to do."

She's basically my therapist now.

"I think that you should go be with him to pursue true happiness." My heart drops from her response.

"You'll let me be with Hinata?"

She nods gleefully with a smile. "I want you to be happy Tobio, regardless of who it is that you truly love."

"Will you be okay? You still have feelings for me, don't you?"

"I do, but I'll be fine. Do you think we can be friends still?"

"I think so."

Yua hugs me tightly, and I return the embrace.

I miss him.

* * *

I wave goodbye to Washio, and we part ways to our separate schools. After Kageyama and I had sex on Friday, it has never been the same with the guys after him. That stupid setter ruined my only way of venting.

I also hate that I love him still. Why him?!

I park my bike next to the club room and go inside to change, stomping in with a huff.

I'm so frustrated. When will my suffering end?

"You don't look so good Hinata. You good?" Noya-san asks, standing next to me with a raised brow.

I put my shirt on and grin to reassure him. "I'm great!"

He smirks and pats my shoulder. "Nail it."

"Okay."

"You look grumpy as ever King." Tsukishima comments from nearby, his remark making my heart drop. 

I have to go. I have to go now. I get dressed swiftly and shove my way out of the room without looking at Kageyama in the eye.

I can't.

**Third Person POV**

Kageyama turns around and watches Hinata shove his way past him.

'I need to confess today.'

"What's with you two?"

"Nothing."

The raven changes his clothes and follows the ginger's steps into the gym, to whom he finds talking to Suga.

'I'll confess when we're alone.'

Practice was peculiar. Hinata and Kageyama didn't communicate at any level, not even eye contact, and their team members noticed. The awkward yet sexual tension was strong, and it was destroying the first-years in every class they shared after morning practice.

Once school was over and evening practice was about to begin, Hinata met the independent Kageyama as soon as he walked inside of the gym.

Hinata's usual sunny gaze darkens to a cloudy ominous glare.

"Hinata—“

"Don't talk to me."

"You can't keep running away Hinata." The younger places the volleyball in his hands underneath his armpit, and walks towards the older.

Hinata walks in the opposite direction, his heartbeat increasing as Kageyama gets closer. "Go away."

"I won't."

"I hate you."

"You don't.”

His back lands against the wall, and the taller teen places his free hand above the smaller's head.

"Did you figure out what you want?"

"Yeah. I want you Hinata." The bold statement makes Hinata blush.

"W-What about Yua?"

"She's okay with it, we talked it out. Hinata, I...I-I like you." Hinata saw the authenticity in his words and on his face.

"Kageyama..."

'I feel bad now for being so mean.'

"I can't control myself anymore and hide the fact that I like you."

"When did you begin to-"

"Ever since I got to know you," The duo slide to the floor from numb legs, and the ball falls and rolls in a backwards motion.

The raven's shaky hand lowly reaches for the ginger. "I know you hate it when I say it, but I love you Hinata."

“I-I never hated it. I just didn't think it was true, I thought that you were just saying it to make me feel better."

“No, I mean it. I really mean it." Hinata's cheeks get cupped and his lips are pressed against his crush's in seconds.

He quickly relaxed into Kageyama's touch, and returns the kiss. His small hands grip onto the taller's shirt, and tugs on it a little. They part lips and hug.

"Hinata, will you...be my boyfriend?"

“Mhm."

'I'm so glad that I finished the list.'


End file.
